For many people who rely on public transit to meet day-to-day transportation needs, the availability of public transit in particular areas—such as at home or at work—is a particular concern. Although a transit rider may use certain services to search for public transit routes between two specific locations, current services do not enable a user to easily assess the overall quality of public transit in a particular area. For example, if a user is interested in assessing the quality of public transit at an apartment that the user might consider leasing, the user may be forced to manually search for transportation routes between that apartment and several different locations, such as the user's work office, dentist's office, or favorite restaurant. Even then, the user may gain some appreciation for routes available to those specific searched destinations but would have very little insight into the quality of public transit from the apartment to myriad other destinations to which the user could expect to travel at future times. Moreover, if the user is considering multiple apartments located in different areas, the labor involved with the manual task of searching specific routes increases substantially. Current services are further inefficient and undesirable because they fail to allow the user to easily compare and contrast the quality of public transit among the multiple potential apartments. A need therefore exists for more comprehensive systems that can evaluate and present commute information for multiple options in an expedient manner.